Don't You Remember
by keenbeanz
Summary: She knew it scared her son, but she didn't care because she hoped that one day he would remember her and come back. Hermes/May Adele song fic


**Okay guys here is my little story, I am quite happy with the outcome and I hope you all enjoy.**

**I got the idea while listening to Adele's 'Don't You Remember'**

**Hope you all enjoy. **

**I in no way own PjatO or HoO or 'Don't You Remember.'**

She looks at the pictures of him and her heart yearns for him.

It hurts to look at him, to see the pictures the symbols of him.

She wants to see him.

Wants him to hold her again, when he use to.

Before he said goodbye.

She knew it scared her son, but she didn't care because she hoped that one day he would remember her and come back.

But he never did.

She remembered the day he left her.

The day she messed up.

The day she tried to take the Oracles spirit.

He never wanted her to take the spirit.

He begged her, but she was to set in her thoughts.

He cried the night she told him.

"We can never be together then." He mumbled.

"Yes we will." She replied with a heavy look.

"You don't understand." He urged gripping her arm.

"Please just hold me?" she asked as she caressed her growing belly.

She hoped he remembered her.

Like she remembered him.

"It's a boy." she said as she leaned against his lap.

"Really?" Hermes muttered.

"Do you care?" She asked her eyes boring into his.

"Of course I care." He replied kissing her nose.

Carefully she cut a picture out of the newspaper, a pair of winged sandals.

A silent tear fell down her face.

He never remembered her.

But like others she was forced to remember him.

She looked down at the burnt cookies and frowned.

Her eyes clouding as she remembered.

"Hold him." she said with a smile.

"I might drop him." He said hands in the air.

"I want you to hold our son." She urged her eyes a clear blue.

"I don't want to." He whispered looking down at the two.

"Why?" she asked her son in her arms.

"I want to forget." His eyes looked up towards her.

She cried that night.

She never wanted him to forget.

She wanted him to comeback.

She wanted her son to comeback.

She wanted her family together again.

She poured the cool-aid into a glass.

The liquid swirling around the glass as she cried again.

It was the same colour her son was seeing.

Blood red.

"Do you love me?" she asked twirling his hair around her finger.

"I will always love you." He replied kissing her lips again.

"Then stay." She begs her hands latching around his body trying to mould him into her.

"I want to." He says nudging her arm with his head.

"Then why don't you." She kisses him down his neck and he shivers.

"Because it's the rules." He says, before slipping out of her grip.

Slowly she cuts the crust off the sandwich.

The knife gliding through the bread as if it where water.

"I want you to be mine." He says as he holds her naked body against his.

"Then take me." she whispers.

"I can't." He replies a hand to his nose.

"But don't you love me?"

He looks down at her with a smile. "I will always love you."

She cuts out another Caduceus and sticks it on the window.

He tells her he won't be back.

But he always comes back.

"Why do you love me?" he asks as he hugs her from behind.

"Because you love me." she replies easily.

"How do you know I love you?" He wonders swinging his hips to the music.

"Because you always come back."

She dusts the table as she waits for her son.

"He should never have been born." He shouts at her.

"But he is you son." She replies scared.

He looks at her for a moment.

A frown crosses his face and he is next to her in a second.

"I'm sorry." He whispers in her ear.

She changes her clothes for the second time.

She wants her son to recognise him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers as he lays her down on her bed.

"It's not your fault." She replies blankly images haunt her mind.

"I will kill Hades for this." He growls.

"No, this was meant to happen." She whispers her eyes growing cloudy.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry May." He whimpers throwing his arms around her.

She watches the clock as lunch time approaches.

He will be home soon.

"Will you ever forget us." She says as she holds her son.

"How can I forget?" he replies, he leans into to kiss her but his phone goes off.

"Please don't go."

He looks up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Lunch time comes and she waits a smile on her face.

He never comes.

"He won't come." He tells her as she throws her body to the floor.

"My boy, my baby boy." she cries.

Tears well in his eyes.

"May please listen to me." he whispers.

"Where is my boy?" She screeches.

"Please my love, listen." He urges, but her arms grow wild and she hits him in the face.

He lets go with a frown, a tear in his eyes.

"What have I done?" he asks himself.

Lunch comes and goes.

So she prepares dinner.

She places the cookies in the oven and pours the Kool-aid.

"Why did you leave?" she asks quietly, her eyes still cloudy from her last fit.

"I don't like seeing you like this." he whispers placing his head in his hands.

She walks over to him and places and arm on his shoulder.

"It was my choice." She tells him.

But he doesn't listen.

She cooks the meal and waits for him again.

She knows she will never see them again.

She looks at the clock again, picture of Hermes covering the wall.

She hopes he will find the missing piece that will bring him back to her.

She wants him to remember.

She wants him to remember the reason he loved her.

Slowly her eyes shut and it isn't long before she is asleep on the table.

Quietly he sits at the table; his hands brush the hair off her face.

Tears escape his eyes as he watches her.

Quietly he picks her up and carries her to her bed.

Careful not to wake her.

Slowly he places her on the bed.

Kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight my love, I will see you tomorrow night."

**Okay So I had a lot of fun writing this, like a LOT of fun.**

**I hope you all enjoyed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
